


论如何与孩子解释家庭问题

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 尼禄不知道但丁和他那个突然回来的父亲什么时候会回来。也许很快！也许永远不回来。但他从来没有考虑过会面临以下问题。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	论如何与孩子解释家庭问题

尼禄游离在人群之外的习惯起始于小时候因为发色而被欺负的街头遭遇。  
比起和复杂的成年人世界打交道，他比较习惯混在姬莉叶和他一起收养的那群孩子里在院子里当一棵人形大树，在厨房里成为打发奶油蛋清的专家。当然在他那只被孩子们称为“无敌帅气变身超强力斯巴达祝福过的”鬼手被那个穿着斗篷的流浪汉一把扭断之后，他孩子王的头衔就让妮可给夺去了——也就那么一小会，当他回来拥有了那对蓝色小翅膀，尼禄又成了孩子们的中心。

“devil may cry......哦，好久不见，近来怎么样？我是说红墓市那里。”  
姬莉叶从厨房探出头看向尼禄声音传出的方向，看着青年侧头夹着电话伸手将爬到身上的调皮孩子抱下来背影露出了欣慰的笑容。她回了厨房将最后一个盘子放到架子上随后等待在话音结束后钻入厨房的尼禄。几分钟后尼禄如约而至，他推开门搓了搓手，从姬莉叶手里接过了一杯热可可。  
“呃，姬莉叶，要不要一起去红墓市？”尼禄看着姬莉叶挠了挠脸，“麦克打电话过来邀请我们去参加他们的重建派对。”  
“对于红墓市来说这可真是太好了。”姬莉叶眯起眼睛双手合十放在嘴边笑着说道，“值得庆祝的事情我应该烤一些小礼物过去吧......啊巧克力布朗尼和提拉米苏你觉得怎么样？尼禄。”  
“嘿嘿嘿！！！我呢？”这时妮可推开门从车库回来，她刚对他们的移动工作室进行了维护脸上顶着些黑色机油，“如果你敢说让我给你们这对爱情鸟当车夫，我绝对在午夜12点之前就把车变成南瓜！”  
“操......不，啧，妮可你就不能小声一点而且没有人不让你去！麦克还特意说了让那位机械天才也一起去。要不是你做的那些——”  
“艺术品。”  
“艺术品！！！”  
尼禄和妮可同时说道，然后尼禄在姬莉叶的笑声中皱着眉头咂舌了声接受了妮可一声得意的口哨。的确，被拖进那一整件事的红墓市在那一个月里成为了恶魔们的狩猎场，在一切尘埃落定后幸存下来的人们也开始了重建。绝望之后带着希望，潘多拉之匣最后留下的东西就和黎明时分第一抹阳光再次照耀在红墓市之上。军队当然是在重建第一线的存在，而那群大兵哥，特别这位在桥上被赶来的尼禄误打误撞救下的麦克将这位发色不似常人，但猎杀恶魔毫不手软的青年当成了欢呼的对象和好朋友，而妮可做的那些机械在后续重建的过程中也帮了不少忙。  
人类与恶魔之间也并不是只有狩猎与被狩猎的关系不是吗？

确认行程的第二天，尼禄和姬莉叶拜托了住在一旁的老夫妇帮忙照顾孩子们，带上做好的糕点和妮可一起启程前往红墓市。由于姬莉叶在车上的原因，妮可的车开得也相对平稳了许多。装饰着荧光灯管的面包车沿着海岸线边的公路行驶着，略带着咸味的海风顺着尼禄打开的车窗吹入让人有些昏昏欲睡。  
音乐声中妮可手中的打火机发出轻微的响声，烟草的味道飘到了尼禄鼻尖让他摆摆手瞪了妮可一眼，随后将窗户开大伸出头去呼吸新鲜空气。没有说话，尼禄的视线望着红墓市的方向看了许久，似乎久到用目光能打开一个传送门来。  
“咳嗯，也一年了不是吗？”  
“什么？”  
妮可叼着烟歪歪头，跟着尼禄一起回头看了眼侧躺在车后沙发上睡着的姬莉叶压低声音说。  
“你知道的，但丁还有你突然找回来的父亲离开了差不多有一年了吧。”  
“鬼知道他们两个蠢货在干些什么，我也不想知道。”  
妮可用新做了美甲的手指敲了敲方向盘。  
“喔哦，别假装坚强了小伙子。重建红墓市的时候每次去到那里你都跑去但丁的事务所看看他们有没有回来不是吗。”  
“嘿！我他妈才没有！”尼禄顿时从座位上坐正了皱着眉头小声爆了句粗口，开车的辣妹耸了耸肩不以为然。  
“你以为你不说就可以了吗？我的大客户蕾蒂可和我描述得绘声绘色，还说你窝在但丁的沙发上哭着叫妈妈。”  
“妮可，我他妈的不可能在事务所里哭也他妈的不可能叫但丁妈妈。他的哥哥是我该死的父亲没错，但是......操！你能不能别假设这么可怕的事情！”  
“我们长大的那个狗屎教团可不歧视同性别之间的感情，再说承认你想他们了又不是什么胆小鬼行为。我也想我偶像！”  
“给我闭嘴！妮可！！！”  
尼禄压低声音揉了揉额角吼了句，然后托腮撑着车窗眼神扫向海面，过了几秒后他叹了口气。  
“真的不丢人，你看我都没笑。”妮可点了点头。

尼禄承认他每次去帮忙红墓市重建时都会跑去事务所。  
每次推开但丁的事务所，尼禄都已经准备好了一拳打在那两个老家伙的脸上然后送上一句"欢迎回来，蠢货们。"但推开事务所的门欢迎他的大多数是一片寂静，或者是坐在但丁经常坐着的椅子上吃着披萨的崔西或是蕾蒂，再或者有时候一脚踩进事务所能感觉到有人存在一回头却看到黑暗中的一点红光，粘稠的雪茄味飘来才知道昏暗里有个莫里森坐着。  
"莫里森，我记得你有帮但丁交水电费的是吧？"  
"那曾经是，从他自己的委托费里扣。但现在他不在这里，我可没这么好心。好吧，可能帕蒂小姐会咋咋唬唬地抱怨大扫除时没有光亮而去帮忙交水电费吧。"  
在莫里森抽着雪茄摇摆着走出事务所的门之后事务所恢复了寂静，尼禄难得有机会可以好好的打量他曾经包括现在也追逐过的崇敬对象的屋子。作为一个以委托为主的事务所而言，但丁的房屋选址真的......很差劲，这条没有多少人会经过的小巷尼禄把它归结为但丁没有稳定委托的一大原因之一。门口放着一棵不知道枯萎多久的植物，在一旁角落里有一台似乎是点唱机一般的家具，由于中间被用力砸了一个坑尼禄只能大致来判断。  
"我还真不知道但丁有囤物癖。"  
青年挠了挠头收回目光，脚步绕过地上随意放着的酒瓶和几本书籍来到但丁所谓的"办公桌"前。桌面上意料之外的物件很少，散落着几颗子弹，两张披萨店的外卖广告单，可能是但丁临走前翻着的花花公子杂志，一台老旧的转盘式电话。尼禄扫视了一番，视线定在了整个桌面上最突兀的一样物品上。那是一个相框，玻璃没有一丝污渍，相框上也没有过多的灰尘但两侧却能看到釉被磨去的痕迹，就像是一直被拿在手上凝视。  
"这是......崔西？不是，应该是......但丁和维吉尔的母亲，吗？"  
尼禄看着相片中那位温润的金发女性，又抬头环顾了昏暗的事务所。v，那个应是维吉尔部分的黑发青年曾经在前往树顶时告诉过自己关于他们兄弟二人的一些故事，尼禄很难想象在这样一个明明堆满杂物却空虚的像什么也不存在的孤寂空间里，但丁握着母亲的照片捏着酒瓶就这样混到莫里森上门或者太阳落山。但丁并没有尼禄认为的生活丰富，他也许和自己一样更久的游离在社交关系之外，将自己固执的留在了过去，用笑脸伪装自己正在前行。  
他咬了咬下唇，将金发女性的照片小心放回了原来的地方，转身准备离开事务所，毕竟再让妮可等下去可不会发生什么好事。尼禄转身时手蹭过桌面的广告纸，连带着几颗子弹一起滚落 地面。青年小声骂了句弯腰将子弹和外卖单捡起，准备放到桌面上时他发现在外卖单的下方藏着一只看上去很是破旧的半指手套，黑色的皮革已经皲裂，尼禄并不知道为何但丁还会留着这个，甚至在掌心的地方还有一道裂口。  
"绝对有囤物癖。"尼禄嘀咕了一句，将外卖单放回手套之上，随后走出了事务所。

"尼禄，嘿，你是睡着了吗？"  
"我才没有，妮可你的大嗓门轻点，别吵醒了姬莉叶。"尼禄收回眼神朝妮可竖起食指放在嘴前做了个手势，却在下一秒被一阵汗毛竖起的魔力波动惊得从座位上一把站起。  
"你有什么毛病！？"车子晃悠了一个曲线，妮可有些生气地喊道。  
尼禄却顾不上解释直接冲到后座将被摇晃惊醒的姬莉叶扯到身后，他抬头惊讶地看到车顶上出现了一个闪着蓝光的十字裂口。  
"你给我稳住车！！尼禄举起右手将机械手穿戴上准备应付这突如其来的袭击，但裂口瞬间扩大从其中掉下来一红一蓝两个身影，砸在车厢里发出一声闷响——那个后掉下来的红色影子甚至可能被桌板磕到了头。  
"操！什么鬼情况！我发誓你要敢把我的爱车和工作室搞毁了我绝对不会饶过！尼禄你在听吗！？？？"  
尼禄睁大了眼睛，他看着面前捂着额头站起来的红色身影以及拍着衣摆的蓝色人影，把那个一人一拳的欢迎仪式忘了个精光。  
"但丁......"  
"什么！！？？"  
"哇哦，这着陆点可真晃悠。"当震惊的妮可将车拉回正常行驶轨道后但丁看向尼禄露出了一个 微笑，"嘿孩子，还好吗？"

车在加油站停了下来，到红墓市还有这么一段距离。妮可下车去给油箱加油时视线也不忘偷偷看向和维吉尔一同站在车边的但丁。尼禄冷着脸站在一边看着姬莉叶和但丁笑着互相问候，又将视线看向一旁的维吉尔，他的父亲，发现对方也正将目光放在自己身上。尼禄的视线瞬间回到姬莉叶身上，他向前走了两步。  
"姬莉叶我们去超市买点路上的食物。"  
"不愧是你真贴心啊，能给我带一个草莓圣代吗！拜托了。天呐！我在魔界可太想念它了。"  
尼禄抬起手有些无处安放，最后他抓了抓头发捏着纸币和姬莉叶的手就往便利店走去，但丁环胸靠着车厢上心情愉快的抬起右手挥了挥。

"左手。"  
只剩下了兄弟二人在车边，站在一旁的维吉尔终于开口了，他侧头看向但丁。  
"什么？我亲爱的维吉尔？"但丁将眼神从进入便利店的尼禄身影上收回，半垂的眼睛掩藏在垂下的额发里带着笑意看向维吉尔，随后挑眉将视线落到了维吉尔的左手上——在他的无名指上有一个红色的戒指，时不时地闪过火焰跳动的光泽，"你想说什么？"  
维吉尔眯起眼睛并没有接话，他只是伸出左手抚上但丁的脸上随后突然用力将身着红衣的双生向自己扯近，在对方张开嘴抗议突然失去的平衡时亲吻了上去。他没有放过这个绝佳的机会，也不必考虑目前所处环境，他伸舌闯入但丁的口腔，将为了戏弄他而故意躲闪的舌尖用自己的舌头目的明确地带到自己口中，然后用尖锐的门齿咬了一口作为惩戒。带上一丝血腥味的亲吻让但丁脸上浮上一层红晕。  
"行了行了！！"但丁推开维吉尔抹了把嘴，"左手，左手，我明白了。"  
维吉尔略微仰起头，重新环胸靠在了车厢上。

"嘿，但丁！你要的圣代。"  
"哦孩子，我太爱你了。"  
对着回来的尼禄，但丁嘴角上扬露出一个笑容，抬起左手揉了把尼禄的脑袋。在青年的抗议声中抬手挥了挥，一个深蓝色的戒指套在但丁左手的无名指上闪烁着冰蓝色的纹路格外耀眼。  
看到这些的尼禄，表情瞬间变得有些难以描述。

休整完之后，这辆饱经风霜的面包车又行驶在了通往红墓市的道路上。  
但丁和维吉尔先一步通过阎魔刀打开的传送门回了事务所，当然按但丁的性格他肯定邀请了尼禄等人一起回去，但却在妮可答应的前一秒被尼禄以"我他妈晕传送门 ！！！"这样蹩脚的理由给一把回绝。  
面包车上依旧只有音乐声，尼禄在副驾驶上用手捂着额头撑在窗台上。妮可又一次将烟叼在嘴里并点亮了打火机。

"别喜极而泣了，尼禄。"  
"闭嘴，妮可。"  
"不，我只是想说，能叫但丁'母亲'的机会可没几个人有......"  
"啊——！！！不要他妈再说了！！！"  
尼禄背后的小蓝拳冒出一拳打在了车顶上，姬莉叶一把抱紧了糕点。

"老天爷！！！别把我的杰作搞坏了！你个臭小子！！"


End file.
